


Amárrame

by honeysystem



Series: Robin engages in Lesbian Activities [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Shibari, robin and tharja love and trust each other very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeysystem/pseuds/honeysystem
Summary: “Tharja, darling, can I ask you something?”, Robin spoke into the room, making a move to turn around and face the smaller woman but finding the grip around her tighten.“Anything for you, my love.”, Tharja whispered, getting on her tiptoes to reach Robin’s ear.A shiver travelled down Robin’s spine as the hot breath ghosted over her ear. It made her take a deep breath to compose herself before asking her question: “What is ‘Shibari’?”





	Amárrame

**Author's Note:**

> this is a wlw only event straight men who fetishize tharja get out!!!!

Robin is the kind of person who accidentally eavesdrops on people. Not because she wants to, really, most of the time she wished she didn’t hear anything at all, but sitting in silent corners or behind distant trees where no one noticed her already hard to notice presence, words just stumble into her ears on their own.

 

Since she isn’t one for gossip, Robin mostly just keeps those secrets and juicy bits of the other soldiers private lives to herself, forgetting a lot of it anyway.

 

One particular word wedged itself into her conscious, though. It was when she was sitting under a large tree near camp, Henry close by talking to a murder of crows. He was always mumbling weird stuff to himself, but Robin’s interest was piqued when her ears caught a word that sounded a lot like a foreign spell or tome that she would love to study.

 

Asking Henry about it was too flustering for her, afraid he might accuse her of spying on him. That’s why the tactician decided she should ask Tharja about the ‘tome’ instead. Not only is she a skilled dark mage like Henry, but she’s also her beloved wife.

 

As evening arrived and the two of them moved from the mess tent to their shared one, Robin deemed it was the perfect moment to ask about it. She opened the flap of the tent for both of them to slip inside the cozy darkness of their own space. Tharja wrapped her arms around Robin’s middle, hugging her tightly from behind like she always did when they arrived in their tent, it could be considered a routine at this point. Robin leaned into the touch, enjoying her wife’s warmth.

 

For a while, both women just stood there, basking in the loving atmosphere the tender embrace brought. Robin lost herself in the heartwarming sensation of Tharja’s hug when the question she meant to ask all day popped back into her mind.

 

“Tharja, darling, can I ask you something?”, Robin spoke into the room, making a move to turn around and face the smaller woman but finding the grip around her tighten.

 

“Anything for you, my love.”, Tharja whispered, getting on her tiptoes to reach Robin’s ear.

 

A shiver travelled down Robin’s spine as the hot breath ghosted over her ear. It made her take a deep breath to compose herself before asking her question: “What is ‘Shibari’?”

 

Tharja’s face fell, the lovestruck smile replaced by eyes wide with shock. She felt relieved the other couldn’t see her expression in this position. Of course she knew what that was, but how did her dear, innocent Robin hear about it?

 

“... Who said that to you?”, she mumbled into her wife’s back. _Tell me so i can turn them into an insect and crush them_ , she thought.

 

“I heard Henry say it the other day, though he didn’t exactly say it to me. You know how I’m sometimes just invisible to people? I think I got that from you.”, Robin explained with a chuckle at the end.

 

When Tharja didn’t reply, instead just fisted her hands into her cloak. Robin took that as a cue to continue talking. “So, what is it, Tharja? It sounded a lot like a foreign spell or tome. Maybe from Chon’sin?”

 

A whine escaped the woman behind her, feeling Tharja’s cheek slowly rub against her back, something she always loved doing while they held each other like this.

 

“My dear, sweet Robin.”, she started, “You truly are the purest person in this rotten bunch.”

 

Tharja placed a slow kiss between the tactician’s shoulder blades through the thick fabric. Her hands moved down slightly, travelling from Robin’s stomach to hold onto her waist. Robin could feel the mood around them shifting, though she was still oblivious as to why.

 

“I’m afraid I can’t follow. What do you mean by calling me ‘the purest person’?”

 

A series of quiet giggles left Tharja’s throat. Others found them creepy but Robin was absolutely enamored by the sound. The warmth on her back ceased, Tharja moving away from her, walking towards a chest where she stored various things Robin never bothered to investigate.

 

Noises of rustling filled the air while the dark mage dug through her belongings. Her lips formed a wide grin when she finally held the item that she was looking for in her hands as she turned around to face her beloved.

 

Robin always thought there was something cute about that ominous smile of her wife, though the long rope she was holding made her feel a little uneasy. Tharja would never hurt her, she knew that for certain, but there were many other things Tharja could do instead.

 

“Oh, my lovely Robin…. Shibari has nothing to do with magic, but it can certainly be described as magical…”, she said, giggling again as a pretty shade of pink dusted her cheeks. Robin stared at the breathtaking woman before her in awe.

 

Tharja kept walking towards her, swinging her hips seductively with each step, Robin’s eyes glued on the movement. The tactician’s breath hitched as a hand came up to cup her cheek, thumb stroking the skin above her cheekbone lovingly.

 

“Do you want me to show you, my dear Robin?”

 

Her mind was racing, filled to the brim with possible outcomes to this. Despite being rather clueless as to what was going on, Robin found herself nodding, licking her lips as she said: “Anything for you, my love.”

 

The dark mage felt like her heart was about to leap out of her chest when she heard her beloved wife mirror her words from before, her stomach filling with butterflies for her all over again.

 

Not being able to contain herself, Tharja fell around the taller woman’s neck and pressed her lips against hers insistently, overcome with love she was craving to express with actions rather than with words.

 

Robin placed her hands at the small of Tharja’s back, holding her close in an attempt not to stumble to the ground by the force the other was using.

 

“You truly are my soulmate, Robin.”, Tharja mumbled against the lips she had been kissing fiercely. “Only you would let me do this…. Don’t worry, I’ll go easy on you, love.”

 

There was only enough time for Robin to give a nod before her wife crashed their lips together again, gripping the sides of her cloak and moving both of them towards their large bedroll.

 

Swiping her tongue over Robin’s lips, causing her to gasp, Tharja gained access to her mouth. She happily explored it, relishing in the breathy noises she released in return. Robin’s slender fingers slid into the dark mage’s long, silky hair. They twitched, nerves ablaze, as Tharja dominated her tongue with her own.

 

It was always exciting to kiss Tharja, because it never felt the same. Sometimes Tharja was timid, letting Robin do all the exploring, but other times, like now, her hunger was impossible to contain. The way she was kissing her made Robin feel like she was being devoured in a very pleasant way.

 

The feeling made heat spread through Robin’s whole being, the cloak she was wearing suddenly felt too heavy and too hot. Tugging the soft hands that clung onto her away from the article of clothing, Robin shrugged it off and let it fall to her feet. Tharja seemed pleased with the newly revealed skin, her hands now roaming the tactician’s body instead of staying still like before. Robin broke their intense kiss with a loud moan when Tharja groped her ass, squeezing it with the exact amount of pressure she knew drove the other crazy.

 

Warmth began pooling between Robin’s legs, rubbing them together to relief herself somehow. When Tharja noticed, she withdrew herself from her wife, picking up the rope that was discarded in the heat of their movements. The way she bent down, her plump butt high up, made Robin swallow, her hands twitching with the craving to lunge forward and touch it. Tharja looked Robin up and down with a satisfied, yet hungry gaze that made the tactician feel as if she was being undressed by the other woman’s eyes alone.

 

“Strip.”, Tharja said, the word more of a command than anything else.

 

Robin’s face went bright red in return, but she obliged anyway. An idea was starting to form in her head as to what the rope was for, but as long as she wasn’t sure, she would just do as Tharja instructed. Nervousness made her hands shaky and it was a little more tedious to remove her clothing, relieved when she was finally only left in her undergarments. She folded her hands behind her back and let the dark mage look her over.

 

Tharja hummed, then pointed at the remaining piece of fabric that covered Robin. “Strip off _everything_ , my love.”

 

“Huh? W-What for?”, Robin managed to choke out. Her fingers lingered on the hem of her smallclothes, wanting an answer first instead of slipping it off like the rest.

 

The sound of Tharja’s tongue clicking echoed through the air as she took the rope in both hands and tugged at it. “Why, Robin, because this will go all around your body.”, she said with a smirk on her devilishly good-looking face.

 

Unable to mask her shock, Robin let out a shriek and scrambled to pick up her robe from the pile of clothing to cover her form again, making her wife frown as a result. “I-I thought you would only tie my hands together or something! Don’t you think that’s a little much?”

 

“Well... it did surprise me when you suggested it… but imagining you all tied up with those fancy knots just made me so eager, my love.”, Tharja mused, biting down on the nail of her thumb. Suddenly, she was afraid she might have pushed her soulmate too far. “If it’s too much for you, though… we can just do it the usual way.”

 

Robin thought about what her wife has said, the words ‘fancy knots’ somehow sounding rather intriguing. She trusted Tharja without a single doubt and seeing her so excited about this, well…

 

The robe fell back to the ground, Robin’s face red like Cordelia’s hair as her hands wandered along her sides and slipped under the hem of her smallclothes, pulling it down and throwing it out of sight.

 

“Alright… go on, I trust you, love.”

 

A happy giggle stumbled out of Tharja’s mouth, biting her lip as a big smile formed on her face. There truly was no one she loved more than Robin, and how beautiful it was that Robin loved nobody more than her.

 

Tharja walked up to the taller woman, getting on her tiptoes again to press a quick, yet passionate kiss on her lips, hoping that Robin could feel all her love through it. 

 

Carefully, she draped the rope around her lover’s neck, pulling on one end so both sides hung the same length. Tharja tied three knots along the tactician’s torso, admiring her soft skin and defined muscles as she did so.

 

“I need you to turn around for a second, darling.”

 

“Uh…”, Robin wasn’t sure what do say, the whole situation felt surreal to her. “What for?”

 

“To tie you up further, duh. It won’t hurt.”, Tharja whispered, hands running up and down Robin’s arms reassuringly.

 

Taking a deep breath, Robin gave in and spun on her heels, back now facing the other woman. Tharja took the rope once more and slid it through the other’s legs and pulled it back up to hook it through the part at her nape. Robin gasped at the foreign sensation of the rope parting her lips and pressing against her clit and entrance. It was weird, but in a way she figured was very hot.

 

“Turn around again. And lift your arms up a little.”, Tharja spoke behind her, tone demanding but not too rough.

 

Robin did as she was told and the dark mage quickly pulled both ends of the rope under her armpits. She placed it atop of her breasts and weaved them through one of the holes she left between the knots earlier. Instead of asking her wife to turn around again, Tharja moved behind her this time and fumbled the ends through the part along her back. Stepping in front of Robin again, she did the same as before and slipped the ends through the second hole, then tying a final knot at the front.

 

Tharja seemed satisfied with her handiwork, looking at Robin with adoration. “How do you feel, my love?”

 

“It… certainly is something else.”, Robin started, moving around a little to get accustomed to the strange feeling on her skin. “But it’s not bad.”

 

The dark mage clapped her hands together in glee, happy beyond words with how lovely her soulmate looked all tied up like this, and liking it too!

 

“You look so beautiful like this, Robin.”, she said, wrapping the other woman up in her arms and holding her tightly. “So beautiful just for me...”

 

Robin’s body felt like it was on fire and the way Tharja was pressing against her naked skin, her breast's softness contrasting the feeling of rope digging into her flesh, did nothing to help her cool down.

 

“Love, as much as I enjoy your embrace… can you please take this further?”, she whispered out, too embarrassed to say it out loudly.

 

Again, Tharja let out her trademark giggles. “So eager… don’t worry, I’ll take _good_ care of you…”

 

She pressed a languid kiss on Robin’s lips, slowly moving downwards along the lines of the rope, nipping and licking the skin of her chest and stomach as she got on her knees. Surely, there would be small bruises blooming soon that the tactician could luckily hide under her large cloak. Those marks were for Tharja’s eyes only.

 

Robin sucked in a breath as her lover placed a wet kiss right above her vulva, snapping her out of her musings. Her hands quickly weaved into Tharja’s soft, black locks, a light tug to encourage her to continue. She could feel Tharja smirk against her, fingers grazing her sensitive skin. One hooked around the part of the rope that ran along Robin’s crotch and pulled slightly.

 

The reaction was immediate, the friction against her folds and clit causing her hips to buck and upper body to bend over.

 

Tharja’s smirk only widened, repeating the motion a couple of times to reduce her beloved to a quivering mess. Knowing that she was the only one who could make Robin feel this way made her chest swell up with pride.

 

When Tharja decided she had teased her wife enough, she tugged the rope to the side, revealing Robin’s wet entrance to her. The sight was enough to make her mouth water, the same kind of heat pooling between Tharja’s legs, but that had to wait. Pleasuring Robin was all that mattered as of now.

 

Carefully, she licked along the tactician’s slick folds, sucking at her clit as she passed it with her tongue. The strangled noise that followed was music to Tharja’s ears. She spread Robin’s lips open with her thumbs, taking in the breathtaking sight before letting her tongue dive in.

 

Robin moaned loudly, hips bucking down on the dark mage’s face. She wanted to muffle her desperate sounds by clasping a hand over her mouth, but Tharja quickly got hold of her wrist and placed it back on her head.

 

“I want to hear you… I want to know how good I make you feel.”, she murmured against her, the vibrations making Robin tremble.

 

She nodded, fingers grasping her hair again, tugging her close so that she would continue her ministrations.

 

Tharja’s tongue went back inside Robin’s wet heat, swirling around in a pattern she knew drove the other wild. Robin’s blunt fingernails dug into her scalp, making Tharja moan right into her.

 

By the way the tactician moaned the other’s name and how hard she was trembling, Tharja knew she was close. Her tongue left Robin’s entrance, circling her clit instead, then sucking it into her mouth hard.

 

Unable to hold back anymore, Robin reached her peak, crying out loudly and cumming on her wife’s face in the process. Tharja happily lapped up all of her juices, licking along her overly sensitive folds as she came down from her high.

 

Cautiously, Tharja moved to undo the knots along her wife’s torso, careful not to tug too hard and hurt her on accident. Thankfully, it didn’t take long until the last knot was undone and the rope slipped off and fell to the ground.

 

The grip on Robin shifted, lifting her tired body up and carrying her to their shared bedroll. Tharja wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her outfit, then looking for a cloth to wipe the other clean with.

 

“Should I return the favor?”, Robin asked, voice hoarse from all the noises she made earlier.

 

“It’s fine, you’re too tired.”, she replied deadpan. “Besides… your peaceful sleeping face is enough for me.”

 

Well, that was a little weird, she thought, but Tharja herself was a little weird and Robin loved that. So if she wanted to jerk off to the tactician’s sleeping face, she won’t stop her. Robin felt the exhaustion catch up to her, anyway.

 

Tharja ended up utilizing an unused undershirt to clean up any residue on Robin’s thighs, throwing it onto the pile of clothes once she was satisfied. Robin didn’t know what happened after that, already having fallen into a comfortable night’s sleep next to her wife.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the result of one of my friends suggestions :3c also everyone i asked said henry would be the one in the army to say shibari so i went with it wwww  
> the fic is named after "amárrame" by mon laferte which means "tie me up" (i was listening to the song most of the time while writing before even knowing that)
> 
> im just a big ol lesbian who loves tharja a lot and i hope it was noticeable through the way i wrote her :)  
> thanks for reading!!


End file.
